


Pan ředitel N-G

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Eiri svému milenci na svého švagra práskne pár věcí. Šuiči se nestačí divit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pan ředitel N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Vastním doma všechny díly mangy v českém překladu (který je mimochodem výborný. Možná ne vždy věcnou správností, protože po komparaci s anglickým překladem jsem našla pár nesrovnalostí, ale jazyková rozmanitost rozhodně stojí za zmínku. Opravdu mě překvapuje, jak si někdo dal záležet zrovna u mangy, která je v těchto končinách stále dost dehonestována) a nějak jsem si navykla na českou transkripci.

"Proboha, co jsi to zas dotáhl za krámy?"  
"Jen pár věcí z domu."  
"Tomuto říkáš pár věcí?" naježil se Juki a nespokojeně se díval na dva velké kufry, které Šuiči přitáhl.  
"Přinesl jsem si jen důležité věci. Opravdu! Chceš…"  
"Nechci!"  
"… se na ně podívat? Tady je pan Ocásek," zvedl do vzduchu vypelichaného plyšáka. "Mám ho od tří let. A tady mám hrnek, který jsem vyhrál ve škole v hudební soutěži. A tady jsou moje první noty na klávesy!" vyskočil od kufru a běžel mu je ukázat. "Podívej, podívej!" strkal mu je pod nos.  
"Super no."  
"Že jo?!"  
"Nepochybně… Neumím číst noty, víš to, že jo?"  
"Vážně? Ty neumíš číst noty? Fakt ne? Je to jednoduché, naučím tě to, chceš?"  
"Nechci. Pokoušel se o to před pár lety Seguči a velmi rychle to vzdal."  
Suiči vykulil oči. "Pan Seguči tě učil noty?"  
Nejen. Naučil mě taky pít a kouřit. A byl to on, kde mi prvně přinesl trávu. No co tak zíráš? Říkal jsem ti přece, že vypadá možná jako andílek, ale ve skutečnosti je to pěkně zkažený parchant."  
"No teda," vydechl a žuchnul vedle Jukiho na gauč. "Pan šéf se fakt nezdá… A víš že jsem na klávesy začal hrát jenom kvůli němu? Byl mým velkým vzorem."  
"Pokud si ho kladeš jako vzor jen na hru, tak ok. Ale jinak ho prosím tě nekopíruj. Nebo letíš. A to myslím vážně. Jeden mi úplně stačí."  
"A víš že jsem se kvůli němu jednou porval?"  
"Ale nepovídej," zvedl obočí a usrkl kávy.  
"Jo, jedna spolužačka přinesla do školy fotku s jeho podpisem. Řekla, že ji dá tomu, kdo jí zbytek roku bude každý den dělat svačiny, nosit tašku a mazat za ni tabuli. Byla z toho strašná bitka, všichni jsme tu fotku chtěli. Jeden kluk si rozbil hlavu o lavici a museli mu to šít. Mně tekla jenom červená z nosu."  
"Ten hajzlík Seguči by byl nepochybně rád, kdyby věděl, že kvůli němu tekla krev. Kvůli blbému podpisu… Těch mám plnou žákovskou mimochodem."  
"Cože?"  
"No psal mi omluvenky, když jsem se chtěl ulít ze školy," pokrčil rameny.  
"Šéf ti psal omluvenky?! No jo, vy se vlastně musíte znát už dost dlouho, co? Ty Juki," poposedl si k němu, přitulil se a spokojeně přivřel oči, když mu kolem ramen Juki ležérně přehodil ruku, "jaké je to mít za švagra pana Segučiho?"  
"Pěkný opruz, to ti povím." Koukl na něm koutkem oka a ušklíbl se. "Chceš vědět něco z temného soukromí svého šéfíka? Mám toho tuny. Kdybych s tím vyšel ven, bulvár by mi platil zlatem."  
Suiči si natěšeně poposedl. Dozvědět se něco ze soukromí pana děsivého Segučiho bylo fakt lákavé.  
"Hm… Vzpomínám si, když jsem ho viděl poprvé. Ségra s ním chodila asi tři měsíce a otec řekl, že by mladého pána rád poznal. Aspoň jednou by bylo fajn vidět člověka, který jim šoustá dceru. Než ho zas vymění za někoho jiného. Ona Mika s nikým dlouho nevydržela. Nebo spíš nikdo nevydržel s ní… Pořád si nejsem jistý, jestli je Tóma tolik odvážný, splachovací nebo sebevrah…." Zachechtal se, když si vybavil úplně první pohled na svého budoucího švagra. "Byl vyklepaný jako ratlík. No mohlo mu být tolik, kolik je teď mně. Pískle čerstvě po škole, co ještě nemělo práci a ve volném čase hrálo v nějaké pochybné kapele kdesi po garážích. Rozhodně nic, co by tatíka potěšilo. Taky mu to dával dost jasně najevo."  
"Páni, pan Seguči dokáže být i nervózní? To je tak nepředstavitelné! Vždycky mi připadá jako robot bez emocí. Jediné projevy lidství ukazoval na koncertech."  
"Při jeho postavení je důležité nedávat na sobě nic znát. Už ty svoje pracovní masky tahá i domů, ale kdysi takový nebyl. Tak například… jednou se řízl dost hluboko do prstu den před koncertem. To vzduchem létalo tolik kurev, že jsem se nestačil divit. Tóma je ztělesnění slušnosti a zdvořilosti, ale když se něco dosere, dokáže mluvit jak dlaždič."  
"To fakt?!"  
"Fakt. Když ho tlačil čas s nějakou písničkou a nedařilo se mu skládat, to bylo taky něco. Kopal do všeho, co se mu dostalo pod nohy, stáhl za den klidně půl flašky a krabičku cigaret."  
"Pan Seguči kouří?!"  
"Přestal, když skončili s kapelou. Dokud ještě hrával… Sám víš, jak to někde může lézt na mozek být hvězda. Takže chlast a cigára bývala na denním pořádku. A když si šel někam zapařit s hudební smetánkou, nebránil se ani měkkým drogám."  
Suiči vyvalil oči. "P-Pan Seguči?! Na pařbě?!"  
"Každou chvíli. Po svatbě se z něj stal trochu podpantoflák, navíc už nemá tolik času, když má N-G. Ale kdysi, to bylo něco jiného. Uměl to docela rozjet.  
V Americe jsme bydleli spolu. Bylo mi asi okolo dvanácti. Když si někam vyrazil nebo si někoho vzal domů, obvykle mě hlídal Kitazawa. Párkrát mu to ale nevyšlo, tak jsem zůstal u Tómy. Měl jsem se jít učit a pak spát, zatímco oni se prý trochu pobaví. Haha. To by u toho nesměli řvát jako paviáni a mít hudbu na plné kule. Chtěl jsem je jít požádat, jestli by se nemohli ztišit, ale když jsem nakoukl do místnosti, Tóma se zrovna vykusoval se Sakumou a byl… jak to říct… ve velmi nevhodné pozici. Na to, že v té době randil s mou sestrou… Zbytek večera prý visel přes zábradlí a blil do kytek."  
"S Rjuičim? No jo… při jednom přídavku se vlastně tady na podiu líbali… dost em… vyzývavě… A paní Mice to nevadilo?"  
"Myslím, že zrovna nebyli spolu. Ten jejich vztah byl taky jak na houpačce. Na jednu stranu nesnesitelná semetrika, na druhou rozverný idol tisíců fanynek a fanoušků, když pořád neměl čas, protože buď zkoušel, skládal, nahrával nebo byl na koncertech. Ze začátku byli jako hrdličky, ale po nějaké době se to změnilo v pořádnou itálii. Dokázali na sebe dost hnusně řvát. Kolikrát se Mika vrátila domů s tím, že toho blba už nikdy v životě nechce vidět. A nakonec se za něj stejně provdala," pokrčil rameny.  
"Pan Tóma že byl takový? Juki… já ti asi nevěřím. Děláš si ze mě šoufky, že jo?"  
"Mluvím pravdu, čestné slovo. A to ti neříkám to nejhorší, to bys neustál. Několik let jsem s ním bydlel v jeho bytě, vím o něm naprosto všecičko. Třeba že si pod polštářem schovával pořádně hanbaté časopisy. Nebo že bulí u Titaniku. A když je naštvaný, hraje na klavíru evropské klasiky. Že je schopný člověka zabít, když mu sáhne na klávesy. Nemá rád kafe a nebaví ho se holit. Doma chodí v teplákách a vytahaném tričku. A nejde mu matika. Jakože fakt hrozně. Kdykoli mi pomáhal s úkoly, končilo to tak, že volal Kitazawovi, ať mi to vysvětlí. A bojí se hadů. Strašně. Až tě jednou zas namíchne nebo si prostě jen budeš chtít poslechnout, jak tvůj velký a obávaný šéf piští jako školačka, hoď mu do kanclu gumového hada. To bude Země - Mars za deset vteřin." Mrkl směrem k úplně perplex Šuičimu. "To zíráš, pro koho děláš, co?"


End file.
